Kaatje Detrick
"I never knew my mother, hopefully Corde will know his." -Kaatje Schrijvers, shortly before her only son's birth.- 'Kaatje "Kitty Kat" Detrick ('née: Schrijvers) is a female Helghast major, wife to Vikar Detrick, and mother to Corde Detrick. Early Life Kaatje Detrick was born in 2365 in Nilfrost, Akmir, to Erwin Schrijvers and an unknown mother. When she was 16 she was shipped off to the Academy of Military Sciences on Sneg. There she studied to become a marksman but was shot down by the instructor. Kaatje then enlisted in the Elite Shock Trooper program. During her time studying as an Elite Shock Trooper, Kaatje became fascinated with the SS of Nazi Germany but was appalled by their actions. At the age of 19 in 2384 Kaatje graduated the Academy of Military Sciences as a Master Sergeant. Once out she was assigned to the famed 9th Division 617th Brigade. She also grew close to Vikar Detrick while training shortly before and during the last few years of the Gyre Campaign. Career Right after graduation at the AMS Master Sergeant Detrick was shipped off to Gyre for the bloody battle between the Helghast and the ISA / UCN. Major Schrijvers was valient and ruthless in battle against foes like natives and insurgents on Akmir and throughout Proxima Centauri and Alpha Centauri . After numerous Counter-Insurgency campaigns, Kaatje rose to the rank of Major and was the leader of the Governors protection unit the 617th. During a tour of duty on Trylon IV she asked never to be sent to a desert planet again. Major Detrick has toured the Alpha Draconis system to confirm there are no lizard people and she has toured the Alpha Ursae Minoris and Delta Cephei systems. Characteristics Kaatje is quite short for a Helghast only just touching five foot three . She has cobalt blue eyes, black hair with a ponytail, and her pale Helghast skin is covered in tattoos. Kitty Kat has a cheerful and optimistic personality. She particularly likes Helghast Fried Chicken and is very happy the fast food chain expanded to Akmir. Gear and Proficiencies Kitty Kat usualy wears customized grey Elite Shock Trooper armour with SEW surplus plates over a non standard-issue black combat uniform. She tends to wear her goggles on the crown of her hemet. She previously used the AWC-47 Series assault rifle in a designated marksman rifle format in combat although later on she switched to the AWC-88. She can pilot a various assortment of vehicles ranging from Jet bikes to AWC-2405 Spartan dropships. When the Helghast military switched from combustion-based weapons to petrusite-based she also switched, becoming familiar with the StA-33A1 petrusite submachinegun. Family Kaatje married her long-time friend Vikar Detrick about one year after the Gyre Campaign and the S.E.W. had ended. They two have a good relationship, although it is slightly strained due to them being in the military. Together, they have one son, Corde Detrick, who was raised, and trained, by both parents, under the same roof whenever possible. Currently, Corde is serving in the Najenmik, following in his fathers' footsteps while operating behind enemy lines in the Third Extrasolar War. Category:Helghast Empire Category:Fan Made Characters